1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storm water drainage system, and more particularly to a unitary multiple compartment drainage conduit to which a plurality of side diverter pipes may be connected. The invention is extremely useful in control and removal of surface storm water from a given area, in addition to carrying the excessive surface runoff that takes place during periods of excessive rainfall. Excessive surface water is diverted and discharged at predesignated locations, thus relieving any excess volume carried by the conduit and preventing the backup within the conduit and its inlet due to a lack of capacity in such emergency situations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem throughout the country and especially to residents of low lying areas, as in the Carolinas, Gulf states, Florida or other low lying areas is the problem of flooding which occurs frequently in the spring and summer months due to heavy rain storms, tropical storms and the like.
This flooding is partially the result of conventional, cylindrical drainage systems having insufficient capacity to conduct excessive storm water during these peak periods. Discharge flow rate is simply not fast enough to eliminate water or flooding at its origin. A major cause of the problem of insufficient storm water flow is simply in the circular or oval cross-section traditionally chosen for the drainage pipes. My tests have shown that an ellipsoidal cross-section will begin to cause turbulence in the flow when the water depth exceeds 60% of the pipe height. This turbulence, in turn, greatly reduces flow efficiency effectively choking off the drainage pipe at 60% of the flow rate it supposedly can handle. A choked drainage pipe translates immediately into flooded streets and major property damage. Comparison tests on my unique triangular drainage pipe show no turbulence generated at any fluid height within the pipe. This unexpected result could lead to astonishing consequences in the field of storm water drainage systems.
Drain pipes have been utilized for various applications as exemplified in the following United States Patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,260, issued to Dennis R. Shattuck and Eric C. Volpenhein, on Jan. 2, 1996, there is disclosed a generally cylindrical ground water collection method and apparatus used to segregate ground and storm water. By contrast, the present invention is basically triangular in shape and is used for the collection and transportation of surface storm water. The multiple compartment drainage conduit is easier to install than cylindrical drainage conduits due to its triangular shape. The time-consuming process of hand filling under and around the arcuate base portion of conventional conduits is eliminated. Also, greater compaction of fill dirt covering the multiple compartment drainage conduit is possible, thereby substantially reducing ground settling after installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,188, issued to Jorma Pulkkinen, on Sep. 22, 1987, relates to a lined rock cistern having a watertight sprayed concrete lining wherein plastic pipes are embedded to carry off ground water which would accumulate and build up pressure in the concrete lining. By contrast, the instant multiple compartment conduit diverter system is basically triangular in shape and employs a multiple compartment conduit having primary and secondary compartments, with a primary compartment carrying the normal load and secondary compartments carrying any additional load and then diverting it at prespecified locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,138, issued to Gert W. Soderstrom, on Jun. 21, 1983, discloses a partitioned two chamber drainpipe which is generally cylindrical and open at its bottom. By contrast, the subject multiple compartment drainage conduit with diverters is generally triangular in cross-section with three flow chambers. A primary flow compartment, which carries approximately 75 percent of the flow volume, is interconnected with two upper chambers which carry overflow from the lower chamber and divert it to predesignated locations.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,654, issued to Robert S. Auriemma, on Jul. 13, 1976, discloses a coupling for underground drainage pipes. The coupling includes openings which allow drainage into a smaller set of openings in the main conduit for receiving ground water in the area. By contrast, the present invention is generally triangular in shape and provides a means for relieving overflow from the primary conduit. The instant invention further includes a self aligning and interlocking means for joining sections in a system.
A brochure of Contech Construction Products Inc., Edition 7, dated December, 1996, discloses fluted cylindrical storm drainage pipes which are made of corrugated galvanized steel and require special coupling bands to join sections together. By contrast, the instant invention does not require special coupling bands, and also is provided with diverter means which are utilized to release excess flow and eliminate a back-up at the inlet during periods of excessive rainfall.
None of the prior mentioned patents have addressed the problem of flooding or excessive surface water due to the limited flow capacity in prior drainage conduits. I have concluded that the most effective method of handling excessive discharge volume is to divert portions of the flow at specific locations.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as hereinafter described and claimed.